Reasoning
by luverofthings
Summary: Lindsay's dad reasons w Danny


On the car ride home Danny was so dumbfounded and pissed off at the same time, he could barely see straight to drive them back to the house. He had no idea what the hell just happened back there, he knew he heard Lindsay scream at somebody then he came around the corner to see a guy raise his hand up as if to strike his wife. There was no way in hell that was EVER going to happen

Lindsay was in the passenger seat just laughing hysterically.

"Lindsay, what was that? Why was that guy going to hit you?" Danny had so many questions but he wasn't getting any answers. She wouldn't stop laughing!

Pulling into the driveway and parking the car, Danny followed Lindsay into the house, who by this point is having difficulty breathing and is holding her rounded belly.

"Lindsay Ann Monroe soon-to-be Messer, what just happened back there?" Danny demands after her as they walk into the house. He was highly agitated.

Victoria and Harold are sitting on the couch and look up at the commotions. "What's going on?"

Finally Lindsay catches her breath enough to talk. "We ran into, or should I say I ran into Kevin Cook."

"Uh oh," Victoria says.

"Uh oh what?" Danny asks. "Why was this guy gonna hit you baby?"

"What?" Harold and Victoria both jump up in shock.

"He called me names like he used to do in school, I got tired of it and slugged him," she shrugs her shoulders non-chalantly. "Then he was about ready to attack me when my knight in shining armor over here, put him in a choke hold and told him to back off."

"Good for you son," Harold said, walking up to Danny patting him on his back, "I knew I liked you but this solidifies it."

Danny accepted the gratitude but he was still confused. Who was that guy?

"That boy has had that coming for 15 years for how he did you," Victoria says to Lindsay.

Danny walks over to Lindsay as her eyes downcast at the mention of her past, her eyes becoming teary, "Baby, tell me what this guy did to you."

"When I was 16 yrs old, before the diner… He was the big school high school jock; all the girls fawned over him except me and my friends. Well after he pestered me to go out with him, I finally gave in thinking it might not be that bad. We went out to a movie and at the end of the night, he tried to…" her voice trails off for minute, tears forming in her eyes, voice strained.

Danny lifts her face in his hands, looks into her and as always gives her the strength to go on.

"He tried to have sex with me, when I told him no, he threw me out of the car and told me I was worthless and that no one would ever think I was good enough. The next week at school he started rumors about me, telling everyone I had sex with the whole soccer team on the same day and made up a terrible nickname." Tears were freely falling down her face now; Danny enveloped her in the embrace that held her so close she felt like a shield automatically formed around her.

"And today, as I was walking back to you, he came out around the corner and said 'Lindsay 'Easy' Monroe? Them city boys get tired of your slutty ass too,' and 'who in the hell would want you to have there kid?'" she mocked his voice. "I'm a lot stronger than I used to be, mentally and physically, so I turned around and slugged him."

Danny's temper is about ready to boil over, "I'm going to kill him."

"Daniel trust me, as much as I myself have wanted to hurt that little pansy boy, he is not worth it," Harold tries to reason with Danny.

Danny starts to tremble with rage, releases Lindsay and starts pacing the floor, like a tiger about to attack his prey, "No disrespect sir, but I'm not going to let some little punk disrespect my wife, demean her and my child." He's fuming so he almost screams that.

"Daniel, this boy is the biggest 'has been that never was' you will ever meet. He's 30 yrs old and still lives at HOME with his PARENTS. He works at the local grocery for god sakes. My daughter has made a wonderful life with you in New York. You have fantastic jobs that help people everyday. You're going to be married soon and have my grandchild. Son, don't ruin your life over some little weasel," Harold reasoned with him.

Danny looks at a saddened Lindsay, the tear streaks on her face. Her weary eyes pleading with him.

"Daniel, why don't you take Lindsay upstairs to rest for a little bit. This has been a very stressful day for you too," Victoria urges. "Go take care of my daughter and grand baby; I'll brew some tea for later.

Watching Danny whisk Lindsay up off her feet, and carry her up the stairs, her head leaning on his shoulder.

"Ma, we have one hell of a son in law."


End file.
